vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Skull Knight
Summary The Skull Knight is a mysterious figure who is tied to the legend of King Gaiseric and how the kingdom he created was destroyed in one night by the prayers of a sage that he imprisoned in the Tower of Conviction. The legend is also connects the Skull Knight to his nemesis Void of the God Hand, having spent centuries attempting to thwart Void and the God Hand members that came after him. Eventually, the Skull Knight meets Guts and takes an interest in him as a "struggler against fate", sometimes appearing to provide the man with knowledge to thwart their mutual enemy. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: 'Skull Knight '''Origin: 'Berserk 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Several hundred years '''Classification: '''Berserker '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Statistics,Swordsmanship, Spatial Manipulation via Sword of Resonance 'Attack Potency: Small City level '(indirectly stomped Ganishika's shiva form and monsters on Guts level) '''Speed: '''At least High Hypersonic,' likely '''Massively Hypersonic ' Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Class PJ Durability: Small City level '(Took blows from monsters on Gut's level, stomped Ganishka's Shiva form) 'Stamina: 'Extremely high, possibly limitless 'Range: Dozens of Kilometers (his Sword of Resonance can cut space) Intelligence: He has centuries of experience fighting demons, immortals, and Gods. He also has great understanding of the Behelit. Weaknesses: '''Nothing notable. '''Weapons: * Sword of Thorns: The Skull Knight's basic sword, which is kept in a sheathe attached to his shield. The blade of the sword extends out of a rose decoration at the center of the curving thorns. There are also thorns on the handle, injuring anybody who attempts to use it without an armoured hand. It is also implied that the sword maybe sentient, as the sword told its wielder that it wasn't yet time to kill the Apostle-Behelit. * Sword of Resonance: The Skull Knight swallows the Behlits he recovers from slain Apostles, apparently destroying and reforming them as the Sword of Resonance by letting the Sword of Thorns' blade pass down his throat (much like a sword-swallowing trick). The Sword has been shown to cleave open holes through space and time, and such ability allows him to appear in places simply by willing it when he slices space. It's still a mystery if he can revert it back. * Skull Armour: In addition to serving as the Skull Knight's protection, it also serves as a makeshift supply of throwing knives, as seen when the Skull Knight breaks off a protrusion from the Armour and throws it to release Slan's grip on one of Guts' arms in the Qliphoth. * Inner Beast: The Skull Knight was a former user of the Berserker Armour; the Armour he used retains the shape of a skull. This implies that just as Guts has a Hellhound for an inner beast, the Skull Knight holds an inner beast that takes the form of a human skeleton. Category:Berserk Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Immortals Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Sword Users